Sterling Beaumon
|birthplace = San Diego, CA, U.S. |yearsactive = 2005-present }} Sterling Martin Beaumon is an American teen actor, singer, and model best known for his lead role in the film Mostly Ghostly: Who Let the Ghosts Out? and his recurring role in the TV series Lost. History Born in San Diego, California, Beaumon started acting at the age of six and made his professional stage debut at the age of seven in a play of the John Steinbeck novel The Grapes of Wrath, and he also has performed at the performing-arts theater The Geffen Playhouse, in which he appeared in a production of All My Sons. Beaumon made his first appearance in TV commercials at the age of thirteen, when he appeared in a Disney Cruise Line commercial. Since then, he has appeared in several other commercials. He eventually started appearing on TV shows, guest-starring on an episode of the series ER, in which he portrayed a teenage boy who gets in a fight and suffers a subdural hematoma. He also appeared in episodes of Bones, Scrubs, Gary Unmarried, Cold Case, and Crossing Jordan. His most notable work is his portrayal of the young Benjamin Linus, a character of the hit series Lost. Beaumon began playing the roles of murderers. He guest-starred in Criminal Minds, in which he played the role of a teenage spree killer who targets entire families. The role was specifically written for Beaumon and was based on his character in Lost. He followed that with an appearance on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit; in that episode, he played a young alcoholic with parental, personal, and sexual issues. On March 23, 2010, Beaumon also pursued a career in singing, releasing his first EP, Step Back to Reality. He has also pursued a modeling career. On Criminal Minds Beaumon portrayed spree killer and family annihilator Jeremy Sayer in the Season Six episode "Safe Haven". Filmography *Then & Now (2018) - James *Spinning Man (2018) - Matt *Law & Order True Crime - 5 episodes (2017) - Glenn Stevens *Escaping Dad (2017) - Jake *Dimension 404 (2017) - Jess *Longmire - 2 episodes (2016) - Andrew Price *Powers - 2 episodes (2015) - Young Christian Walker *Backstrom (2015) - Ryan Durst *Stalker (2015) - Ian Hemingway *The Killing - 6 episodes (2014) - Lincoln Knopf *Clue: A Movie Mystery Adventure (2014) - Seamus *Senior Project (2014) - Spencer *Red Widow - 8 episodes (2013) - Gabriel Walraven *The Pretty One (2013) - Hunter *Crawlspace (2013) - Shane Gates *Arthur Newman (2012) - Grant Wells *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2011) - Drillbit *Clue - 5 episodes (2011) - Seamus *Kickin' It (2011) - Arthur *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2011) - Hunter Mazelon *Criminal Minds - "Safe Haven" (2010) TV episode - Jeremy Sayer *Sheltered (2010) - Young Joey *Astro Boy vs. The Junkyard Pirates (2010) - Sludge *Spud (2009) - Cody *Astro Boy (2009) - Sludge (voice) *Gary Unmarried (2009) - Bradley *The Cleaner (2009) - Miles *Lost - 5 episodes (2007-2009) - Young Benjamin Linus *Bones (2008) - Royce King *Four Christmases (2008) - Kid in Jump-Jump *The Last Remnant (2008) - Duke Qubine (voice, credited as Beau Sterling) *ER (2008) - Danny Raskin *Mostly Ghostly (2008) - Max Doyle *Scrubs (2007) - Josh *Loaded (2007) - Little Boy *The Beast (2007) - Young Derrik *Heroes (2007) - Crane Boy *In Case of Emergency (2007) - Gerald *Cold Case (2007) - Brat #1 *Crossing Jordan (2007) - Stewart Manning (uncredited) *Oblivion, Nebraska (2006) - Freddy Emille *Hellsing Ultimate (2006) - Mark (English version, voice) *House (2005) - Boy Magician *7th Heaven (2005) - Kid with Gun *Left Behind (2005) - Ghost Boy 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People